


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #49

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [52]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: I was wondering how Carrie reacted the first time Kurt talked about Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #49

 

“…he has to get up so early which _sucks_ because it means he goes to bed early and it’s not like I’m asking for _all_ of his time but I would like some of it you know?  And he’s in this crazy grad program and between that and work he has like zero free time and I don’t think it’s too much to ask for just a little bit of that time, since we’re…”

 

Kurt trails off, unfiled paperwork dangling from his hands.  His boss is literally staring at him across her desk with her chin resting on her hands.  Her eyes are bright and her lips are twitching like she’s struggling not to grin.  Kurt flushes to the tips of his ears.

 

“What?”

 

“I know that look,” Carrie smirks at him and Kurt feels the flush travel down to his chest.

 

“What look?”

 

“That look.  This boy,” Carrie tips her head towards to the empty Starbucks cup on her desk.  “He’s not just _a boy_ , is he?”

 

“I-” Kurt looks away from Carrie.  He thinks about Blaine with his big warm eyes and the way he blushes so easily and how he looks at Kurt likes he’s the sun and the stars and shit they just met a few weeks ago and it shouldn’t feel like this already.  It shouldn’t feel like the world is opening up beneath his feet.  But it does.

 

“Oh yeah, I know that look.”  Carrie’s voice is teasing, but kind.  It’s just one more reason he’s so thankful she hired him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says.  “I didn’t mean to bring my personal life into the office like this.”

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Carrie asks and she winks at him.  “Come here, Mr. Hummel.”  She taps her desk with her nails.  “Sit down and tell me all about him.”


End file.
